Haruhi's High School Nightmare
by Anastasia27
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru are finally together after a small summer romance. But wait! Tamaki has realized his true feelings for Haruhi and does not want the two to be together. There will be DRAMA! Part 2 to Haruhi's Summer Fun!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay so this is part two of Haruhi's Summer Fun if you haven't read Haruhi's Summer Fun you will be completely confused, so go read please review and not just fav the story I need to know if I've made mistakes or if you want something added to the story anyways I'll let you read now. Enjoy!

Haruhi woke up not so pleasantly for her first day back at Ouran. She was hugging onto the toilet seat throwing up the remainder of her dinner from last night, her dad had cooked instead of Haruhi. It had tasted alright but, apparently her stomach thought differently. Haruhi picked herself up and wiped the remainder of throw up from the corner of her mouth. She carefully cleaned her teeth so she wouldn't upset her already angry stomach.

...One Shower Later...

Even with a not so great morning Haruhi was still excited that today was her first day back at Ouran. She was a little concerned that none of the host club had contacted her all summer except for Hikaru of course. Haruhi felt a light blush come across her cheeks when she thought of that summers comings. She wondered how the new couple would go about telling there friends. Would it be weird?

Haruhi wondered if Tamaki would cry or if Kyouya would find a way to charge her for falling for Hikaru. He'd probably say it was a sales tax. Haruhi was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a hard knock at her door. Haruhi rushed to answer the stranger. She was greeted by a familiar face. She flashed a friendly smile to her beloved king.

"Hello Sempi."

Tamaki looked sad could see it clearly in his face but, before she had a chance to ask what was wrong he interrupted her by shoving a bag in her face.

"What's thi-"

"You will wear this to school from now on."

Haruhi took the bag with a questionable look on her face. She brought the bag close to her body and looked inside, she saw bright colors and soft looking fabric.

"Was there a uniform cha-"

Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki gone.

"Tamaki?" she spoke softly.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and went inside to change.

...Ouran High School...

There was a fuss going on when all the girls got new uniforms. The boys had the original uniforms but the girls had completely changed. The new uniforms were more like the middle school uniforms. They were short little ruffled mini skirts were black with two red lines at the bottoms, the shirts were like a body fitted red sweater with a white collar and a small black tie, the sleeves to the shirts went right above the elbow, and lastly the wore knee high black socks and flats. In all, the girls at Ouran High adored their new uniforms. The boys especially loved the girls new uniforms, what boy wouldn't love to look at all those short shirts.

Hikaru walked in the school with his twin right by his side. He looked through the crowd for Haruhi. He was surprised that they had a uniform change he was even more surprised that it was just the girls with new threads. Hikaru noticed a stern looking Tamaki coming towards him.

"Hey Tamaki! Have you seen Haruhi?" He spoke with a wave.

"Shut up."

Hikaru couldn't believe it, he was left speechless. What had he done to get on the princesses bad side. It really pissed him off.

"What the he-"

Tamaki cut him off before he could finish.

"I just wanted to say good luck." Tamaki uttered with a sinister smile on his face.

Tamaki left with a bow and walked into a large crowd. Hikaru just stood there confused, he was unsure what had just happened. Hikaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a crowd of men asking some girl for her hand in marriage. Hikaru shrugged it off until he heard a familiar voice call for him. He looked up to see his Haruhi. She looked so cute when she adjusted her...SKIRT? What the hell is she doing in a girls uniform!

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing?" Hikaru tried to say calmly.

"Oh...Tamaki came by my house this morning and said I am to wear this from now on. I have no clue why though, I mean, I still owe the host club don't I?"

Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders and bent over to her ear and whispered softly.

"God help me to get through the day and not rip off that outfit."

Haruhi just blushed and hissed at him.

"Your such a pervert."

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"But I'm your pervert." he smirked.

Haruhi replied with a small grin.

... Late in Music Room 3...

Haruhi and Hikaru walked in hand and hand giggling about something. Tamaki unfortunately wasn't in a good mood, Kyouya wasn't even paying attention, and Kaoru was the reason they were laughing.

The laughing stopped when the sound of moaning could be heard through out the room. Haruhi's happy expression changed to confusion, her eyes opened wide, she knew those moans. Her eyes searched the room looking for the object that made the noises but before she could find it Hikaru had already confiscated the object from...TAMAKI! What the hell did he have it for?

Hikaru quickly deleted the video from the phone. He let out a small relaxing air before talking.

"How the hell did you get that video! Are you fucking stalking me!

Tamaki let out a devious laugh. He began to talk in a baby voice to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"No, Daddy got it from baby Kaoru. Daddy is very disappointed in you too. You know that's very unladylike like Haruhi. Only Mommys and Daddys are aloud to do that you've been a very, very bad girl. And you know what happens to bad girls?"

The music room was in complete silence.

"They get punished." Tamaki finished.

Hikaru knew this day would come Tamaki had gone completely insane. Then he though 'Wait! My Kaoru? I'm gonna kill him!'

But before Hikaru could fully turn to his brother Haruhi had slapped him across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to tease Tamaki."

Haruhi and Hikaru spoke insinc. "What all did you record?"

"Just the foreplay." Koaru innocently chimed.

"Oh." Hikaru spoke a little less pissed off.

"Oh" Haruhi was fully pissed off. "He still recorded us, while we were fu-" She was cut off by a whistle from Tamaki.

"Its time for the grown ups to talk now! So you had a little fun with my daughter this summer did we? Well I fixed that problem good luck spending time with her now that she's dressed like a girl." Tamaki spoke cruelly.

"Tamaki, how is this going to work? I cant pay off my debt if I'm dressed like a girl?"

A loud keyboard click was heard through out the room, all eyes went to Kyouya.

"Well my dear, you are now the host clubs new hostess." Kyouya said with a smile, as her continued typing.

"And as a hostess your debt will be paid off in no time, simply because there were hardly any girls left for you as a boy. Now you'll have a heap of men wanting attention from your attention. I see you've grown into a woman this summer Miss Fujioka, I may have to come visit the new hostess myself." Kyouya finished.

Hikaru felt his blood boil at every word that was spoken, he couldn't believe it. He had just completed his world, and now she would already be leaving. Hikaru felt he might get sick. Tamaki got up from his chair and approached the new couple.

"Well me and Kyouya have business to be attending to, so the host club will not be open for business today. Bye, for now."

Tamaki bent over and kissed Haruhi on the hand and left with Kyouya. All three were speechless. The trio had no idea how evil that once sweet boy could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi woke up from her slumber and felt vomit rushing to her throat. She ran to the toilet and barfed up her dinner again from last night. She had cooked so why was she puking? The food must been cooked wrong or something, Haruhi just shrugged it off and brushed her teeth. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror for a long period of time, thinking, she broke the silence to utter out rudely to herself.

"Don't jump to conclusions."

Haruhi began to get ready for school, it was rather early for her to get ready but she figured an early morning walk to school would be refreshing.

...One Hour Later...

Haruhi walked to the kitchen fully dressed and began making herself some breakfast. She was so out of it she didn't even pay attention to what she was making. Her mind was in la la land if you would. Haruhi grabbed her food and sat at the table and began eating. She glanced down at what she was eating and let out a loud gasp.

"What the fuck?" she whispered not wanting to wake her dad.

Haruhi's bowl was full of lucky charms, chocolate milk, tuna fish, and bannas chopped on top. Haruhi dropped her spoon and stared at what she had made, she held her mouth and tried not to vomit. She picked up the bowl and throw the whole thing away. Haruhi grabbed her bag and ran to the drug store hoping her thoughts were wrong.

...One Drug Store Visit Later...

Haruhi walked cautiously to the bathroom and locked the door behind. She pulled down her skirt and underwear, ripped open the test, used it, and waited. After the time was up and Haruhi saw the cursed little pinkish lines appear she threw the pee stick and cried. Her thoughts ran wild, like her whole world was ending just completely unsure what to do. She was only in her second year of high school, she wasn't that kind of girl. She couldn't raise a baby at her age.

She felt alone, scared, and foolish. Haruhi wiped her tears on her sweat shirt and took all her trash out to the dumpster to make sure her father wouldn't be burdened with her secrets. She hastily walked herself to school.

****************************************************************************** Sorry for the super short chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Things at the host-hostess club weren't that bad. Hikaru kept calm and Tamaki acted normal, Tamaki's normal anyway. Haruhi on the other hand was trying to hide her secret from everyone.

Haruhi did everything private, she secretly got a job and paid for all her doctor visits. The only people who knew were the doctors who examined her and she wanted to keep it that way. She figured if she didn't tell anyone until it was due they couldn't be that mad. The only thing she was beginning to worry about was that she was almost four months and would have to start hiding her baby bump. Haruhi felt her clothes getting snugger but she didn't really see a difference.

"Miss Fujioka you baby is growing at a sound rate and you have nothing to worry about. Micheal will be back with you sonogram picture."

Haruhi sat up quickly. "You don't have to worry about that."

The doctor had already walked out of the room before she finished. Haruhi put her clothes back on. There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Fujioka when your done changing just come to the from they have you things."

Haruhi shook her head."I told that damn man I didn't want a freakin picture." She whispered quietly to herself.

Haruhi walked to the front and received more pamphlets and her picture of her little mistake and paid her bill. She crammed the crap in her school bag and ran to work.

...The Next Morning...

Haruhi woke up from a sound rest to see that she had less than a hour to get to class. She had been tired lately because of the baby and the late hours at work but she hated to be late. Haruhi threw on her clothes and ran out the door.

~Ouran High~

All the students were in there classrooms except for the teachers they were all in meetings. Hikaru stared at Haruhi's seat sadly, his girlfriend had been acting strange lately. She didn't want to hold his hand, have late night talks on the phone, she didn't even kiss him. Hikaru felt like there was something breaking the two apart, and he wasn't sure what was killing there relationship. Hikaru was jolted out of his thoughts when a loud slam was heard through the classroom. He looked up to see a panting Haruhi at the door, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was all tired and late.

Haruhi looked for the teacher and was glad to see they were in meetings. She went to her desk, threw her bag down, and put her head on her desk so she could catch her breath.

Hikaru smiled before speaking.

"You know today's a meeting day, right?"

Haruhi looked up at him exhausted. "Now I do." She mustered out.

Kaoru looked down at Haruhi's bag her things were a mess on the floor. In the process of being a gentleman he tried to help clean up her things. Kaoru was stopped when he looked at the little familiar black and white picture of Haruhi's big secret. He felt his jaw drop. Haruhi bent over to pick up her things and noticed what was in Kaoru's hands. She looked at him her eyes wide and in shock. He looked at her with sad eyes, she looked down not wanting him to see the same in her eyes. He put her secret in her bag and sat back in his seat correctly. Haruhi began to pray for the day to end quickly.

Lunch came around and Haruhi told Hikaru that she had to talk with on of her teachers she she wouldn't be having lunch with the two. She avoided Kaoru's eyes. She was headed to the girls bathroom to go burn her babies first picture but, out of no where she was shoved into a janitors closet.

She knew all to well who it was and wanted to just ran that instant.

"What the Hell is wrong with you! Don't you know you can trust us! We're like family and you just hide this secret from us! I thought you trusted us! How could you just hide this from me and Hikaru your boyfriend of all people! Why Haruhi? Why?" Kaoru spoke with sadness in his voice.

"I-I was just so afraid...I didn't know what to do I-I just thought on impulse. I'll never hide anything from you again Kaoru. Please just don't be mad at me." Haruhi sobbed.

Kaoru pulled her into his chest and gave her the comforting hug.

"I could never be mad at you. You and Hikaru are my world. But you have to tell Hika."

Like a child Haruhi berried her face in his chest shook her head.

"Do I have to?" Haruhi already knew the answer.

"Yes." Kaoru kissed Haruhi on the top of the forehead. "But you don't have to tell him today."

Review please tell how crappy I am at being a writer and maybe give me some advice. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru picked Haruhi up and wiped her tears. Kaoru let out a small giggle.

"What?"

"I though you were starting to get a little bigger in front."

"So I am getting a baby bump."

"Its little but, yes, you are."

Haruhi picked up her bag and left the closet Kaoru fallowed. Haruhi stopped and turned to face Kaoru.

"Will you tell Hikaru to meet me in the garden?"

Kaoru nodded his head.

Haruhi went to the gardens and prepared her speech on her way.~Ouran Garden~Haruhi waited patently for Hikaru. She heard footsteps coming her way.

She looked down at her feet and waited for Hikaru to sit by her.

Haruhi felt her sit by her and take her hand in his."What's up?"

Haruhi turned to look at Hikaru, she let out a small puff of air and stared into his beautiful eyes. Haruhi stayed there content.

"Haruh-"

He was cut off by her lips. He was a little shocked at first but then he picked up his free hand and wrapped it in her hair. The pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"You know I love you, right Hika?"

"Of course I do."

"I have bad news." Haruhi let out with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru let out in concern.

"Im-I'm um... Well I'm kind of pregnant."

Haruhi felt Hikaru pull her to him and hold on tightly.

"Thank god." He let out relieved.

"What?"

"I thought you were breaking up with me and I'd much rather you be pregnant than us be over. So why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid. I'm sorry."

"Its okay. So what is it?"

"Oh well I don't know... But I have a picture of it.". Haruhi ran her hands through her bag looking for the picture. She grabbed it and placed it in Hikarus hands.

"Aw...It's our baby." Hikaru held Haruhi in his arms thinking about his future being a father.

Haruhi felt relieved that her didn't freak or break up with her she let out a small breath of air and smiled happily.

~Music Room Three~Haruhi and Hikaru walked in hand and hand smiling, Kaoru walked behind them happily.

Tamaki looked at them envious he never really realized how much he wanted Haruhi to be his and just his. He hated Hikaru and wanted them to break up and Haruhi come racing to him crying. He wanted her so badly. Tamaki nearly went mad when Hikaru said he had an announcement about the two.

Kyouya walked over his little black notebook in hand Tamaki stood beside him. Haruhi sat on a chair and Hikaru stood and began to speck.

"Haruhi and I are having a baby." Hikaru let out with a smile.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru happily.

Tamaki stood across from them angry, he wanted to punch him in the face so badly. Tamaki could hardly stand looking at them together he knew he had completely lost her. He would never hold Haruhi in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Tamaki felt tears building up in his eyes and squeezed his fists together until his knuckles turned white.

He tried not to look at them everyone else was happy and congratulating them but Tamaki wanted to run.

Tamaki just had to put on a fake smile, luckily he went though the rest of the day unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Here it comes! This chapter might be an "OH NO!" kind of chapter. k welp Enjoy! ^-^

Haruhi was almost 6 months pregnant and growing, she looked beautiful  
and everything for them was almost perfect. Tamaki on the other had  
been a wreck. He felt like he was about to lose it!

He stared across the way looking at the two they giggled and laughed  
and it made him sick. He wanted Haruhi for his own and he wanted  
Hikaru to just die or something! Tamaki just kept his fake smile on  
and prayed for each day to go by quickly.

...Host Club Time...

Kyouya was offering new merchandise the twins were up to there  
twincestness and Haruhi was reading a book. Tamaki was paying  
attention to his princesses but he would ever so often look up at  
Haruhi.

Until Hikaru called for her to come over to him, Haruhi came to him  
and Hikaru played with her tummy making his ladies giggle and say  
things like "Aw!" "You look so cute together.

Tamaki kept calm it wasn't that bad. Hikaru grabbed her by the waist  
and sat her on his lap. Hikaru began twirling her hair making her  
laugh and blush then the I love you's came and then, a small kiss.  
Tamaki couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't do this!"

Tamaki left the room and when he did eyes followed him.

...Somewhere By Some Stairs...

Tamaki didn't want to go back, he felt ashamed that he lost his  
temper like that. He looked all around him the hallways seemed so  
dark and sad. He looked down at the stairs and saw how it seemed  
endless. He couldn't even see the end of the stairs the just went off  
into the darkness. He was pulled out of his depressing thoughts when  
he heard a familiar voice call for him.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki didn't acknowledge Haruhis presences. He felt her put her hand on  
him. He felt her warmth on his shoulder, he liked it.

"Tamaki tell me what's wrong." Haruhi demanded.

Tamaki didn't want to answer he hated being jealous, it was so immature  
(like everything else he does isn't immature ~Anastasia) Tamaki just  
put his head in is hands. He felt as if he had just been defeated.  
Tamaki took a quick glance at a frustrated Haruhi, he leaned over the  
banister and hung his head in shame.

"I just wanted you to be mine." Tamaki felt his tears start to build up.

"What did you just say?" Haruhi was bewildered at his comment.

Tamaki felt his tears burn away when he caught a quick glance at her  
tummy. He felt his anger explode. Tamaki slammed his hand on the  
banister in front of him. He looked at her with anger flowing out of  
his eyes. He began to talk with furry, his voice was loud and starling.

"Well it just doesn't fucking madder now, does it? Your in love with  
that dick and I can't do anything about it now, can I?"

Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at Haruhi while he talked. He took a  
steep every word he spoke making Haruhi inch back almost as if she was  
afraid he'd touch her and her very existence would disappear. Haruhi  
took her last step back and with a loud scream Haruhi fell down the  
abyss of stairs.

After Haruhi fell Tamaki felt everything was in slow motion. Tamaki  
let a single tear fall before he screamed her name.

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi felt her body tumble to the bottom of the stairs and, with an  
ump her body stopped rolling she felt hot liquid run past her legs.  
She reached her hand down and touched the substance. She brought her hand up to see the blood drip off her finger tips. Haruhi heard fast  
footsteps coming towards her. She felt her eyes get blurry she  
whispered her last sentence before she passed out.

"I guess I got what I wanted."

Authors Note: Don't you love foreshadowing. Yes, I did go there. Did  
you go "OH NO!" or "Oh no that bitch didn't!" well...? What did yea  
thinkk? Hate it, Love it, Wtf it? Huh? Tellz me watcha think pweaz. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Im sorry it took so freakin long I hav a shit loud of writers block :'( and I have been thinking about making a completely new story like a 1 chapter short story (lemon included) n_n cuz I know im not the only pervert out there maybe…so tell me whatcha think well im gonna stop my babbaling here's the next chapter ^-^ Enjoy!Hikaru heard a loud and terrifying scream from the hallway. He hadn't even noticed he ran out of the host club doors with a crowd traveling behind looked for Haruhi and didn't see her in the hallway, but he did see a scared to death Tamaki staring down the ran to Tamaki and shook him by his shoulders and demanded Tamaki to tell him where Haruhi is. Tamaki let a single tear fall as he pointed at the lonely stairs. He let his thoughts out in a whisper."I-I didn't m-mean t-to honest."Tamaki fell to his knees and began sobbing. He hung his head in shame. Tamaki felt a rush of air go past him and looked up to see Hikaru had ran to his felt tears streaming down his face as he begged for her to be okay. He spotted a limp figure at the bottom of the stairs and a puddle of blood coming form it. He begged for it not to be Haruhi he had never in all his life wanted it not to be bent over and examined the body he noticed all to well Haruhi was the body. He pulled her up to him and saw her chest rising and lowing he took this as a good sign. He pulled out his phone and called an ambulance...Sometime Later...Haruhi felt pain all over her body she opened her eyes and winced at the all the light that flooded in. She felt a sudden warmth on her hand, Haruhi looked at the source and felt a smile come to her face. She saw him he was sound asleep she felt butterflies in her stomach just like the first time they kissed. She hoarsely spoke to him."Hikaru." she felt a smile cross her used her other hand to play with his silk like hair. She felt him lean into her touch, and soon after Haruhi saw a content smile cross his beautiful left his hair and placed her hand on her lap she noticed her baby bump was completely gone. She felt tears building up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened she put her free hand to her face and began tried to stay as quite as she possibly could, she did not want to wake up Hikaru. He looked so tired. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft concerned whisper."Haruhi?"Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki hiding in the shadows."T-Tamaki, I'm not pregnant anymore."Haruhi covered her face with her hand and her tears came even faster."I'm so sorry Haruhi I-I swear I didn't mean to I would never try to hurt you on purpose.""I know, and I forgive you.""W-What?""I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay so im sorry for the stories there taking 4 ever to do. Mainly because I have shit loads of homework every freaking day! I lost my dog, broke my wii, I cracked my phone an laptop, and im super stressed out all the time! Ugh I FUCKING HATE SCHOOL! Pardon my French. Well enough of my little childish rant, the show must go on!...In Some Hospital Owned by Kyouya...After Tamaki and Haruhi's talk Tono left and Haruhi went back to looking at the peaceful Hikaru. It wasn't until a little while later Kaoru spotted the now awake Haruhi."HARUHI!""SHH!, try not to wake your brother."Oh, sorry little sister."Kaoru got on the other side of Haruhi and began sipping his fresh cup of coffee."Its kind of stalkerish just sitting there watching him sleep ne.""Oh don't be such a weirdo, he is my boyfriend you know.""And your point."Haruhi just sighed at his ignorance. Haruhi felt Kaoru's arms wrap around her middle."He was so worried about you. He nearly killed Tamaki... twice. But we all though Tono was going to kill himself for a while."Haruhi just sighed again and leaned into Kaoru's hug."I could never leave you two, even if I wanted to." Haruhi giggled/ snorted."That's cruel Haruhi we aren't that big of a pain are we?" Kaoru puffed out his bottom lip to seem cute and innocent."Don't try to pull that act on me you are the little devil type. So I know your faking it." Haruhi said gave her a very light squeeze and sat back let out a big sigh, and leaned back on the hospital bed."Whets wrong?" Kaoru asked."Its nothing, just thinking that's all.""Haruhi you don't have to keep secrets from me, we are almost family you know.""No we aren't.""Well in my world you will always be my family so don't mess with my imaginary world okay."Haruhi just rolled her eyes and began to look at Hikaru's sleeping."Haruhi?""Yea Kaoru?""You really do love my brother don't you?""Well yea." Haruhi giggled."Good." Kaoru Kaoru's and Haruhi's conversation Haruhi turned on the TV for Kaoru and he watched some movie about two guys skating together. It was an American movie but Kaoru loved it he was laughing so much it woke up Hikaru. When Hikaru woke up he joined in with Kaoru, Haruhi couldn't get any sleep. By the end of the movie Kaoru was on his lab top buying it. Every little thing they did it ended with a quote from that recalled it was called Blades of the two wouldn't shut up Haruhi just sighed as loud as she possibly could. Hikaru snapped back and noticed the now awake Haruhi and nearly pummeled her."HARUHIII!""Hikaru I can't breath." Haruhi said with the last of her realized her from his grasp and pulled her from him arms length."Im so unbelievably happy your awake." Hikaru just sighed out. "Your so over dramatic.""Don't be mean." Hikaru pouted."You two are so much alike." Haruhi giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Auothers Note: So... It's been a while... -.- sry...

Haruhi had been out of the hospital for a week and things were, going smoothly. Nobody had asked her about the baby and Haruhi hadn't cried, that much.

"Haruhi whats my darling daughter into now." the loving blonde boy asked while peering at the aggravated brown eyed girl. 'Tamaki please get out of my personal bubble your starting to really piss me off!' Haruhi thought to herself. She let out a huff before answering her 'father'. "I'm just texting my dad to see when he'll be home." After leaving the hospital Ranka wasn't home as much and he didn't talk to her and fawn over her like he used to. She wasn't absolutely sure why he seemed to be more distant from her.

"Haruhi, club hours are over are you coming?" Hikaru was eye level with her, he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" a worried expression spread across his face. She looked him directly in the eyes seeing all the worry in them. "Yea, I-I'm fine."She tried to reassure him.

Haruhi stood up from her chair and pulled her slightly hiked up shirt down, shed been having quite a couple incidents with that skirt of hers she still wasn't used to being in the uniform skirt. It was then when she realized her lime green lace panties were in full view for all her customers to look at. Scarlet red was all over her face and her hands formed into fists thinking of her as eye candy to those guys. Her pissed off concentration broke when Koaru started yelling.

"Hikaru what did you do? I told you guys not to leave these two alone." Koaru said in a humorous tone. The over dramatic prince came dashing from around the corner. "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamiki swiped Haruhi up and squeezed her tightly to him. "Tamaki you idiot I didn't do anything!" Hikaru yelled. His argument with Tamaki turned into background noise to Haruhi. She could feel all of her blood rushing to her brain. "Tono I-I can't b-breath." Tamaki quickly released his tight death grip on her. Haruhi fell to the ground. "HARUHI! Are you okay my little princes?" Haruhi took in a deep breath, thinking about how much Tamaki over reacts, and how much of a blubbering idiot he can be. "Im fine Sempi." Haruhi stood up and cleaned her skirt of any dirt off the floor, as if there would be any.

Tamaki went on a rant and Hikaru took Haruhis bag and lead her stealthily out the music room door and into his limo. Tamaki found himself in the music room by himself, he looked out the window to made sure Haruhi made it to the limo safe. Even though it seemed like forever ago Tamaki still felt responsible for all of Haruhis troubles. She may have forgiven him but he still felt unworthy to be by her side. Just so unworthy.

...

Koaru was playing games on his iPad, and Hikaru and Haruhi were holding hands. The car ride was pretty quiet. Hikaru could tell something is wrong with Haruhi, she just didn't seem, herself.

"Haruhi?"

"Yea?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seem pretty distant."

"Well actually I've just been a little worried about my dad."

"Is he alright?"

"I think so, its just that, well he hasn't been returning my calls or texts and he hasn't been home. He's done this before but not for this long, it's just weird."

"Well do you want me to spend the night so you'll have company?"

"No."

"Well if you need me I can, in a heart beat."

The limo came to a prompt stop, and the driver opened the door for Haruhi to get out. Haruhi slid out holding her skirt down and Hikaru joined her. He walked Haruhi to her door like a gentlemen, he leaned down and kissed Haruhi on her forehead. "Just call me if you need me, I don't want you to feel afraid or alone. I love you Haru-chan." He pressed his lips to hers in a polite manner. A light shade of pink was on her cheeks. "I will Hikaru and I love you too." Haruhi really didn't like public displays of affection.

Haruhi shut the door behind her and locked it she peeked out the window and watched Hikaru and Koa drive off. Haruhi had nothing to do she had already bought plenty of groceries, the house was perfectly tidy, and she had already done all her studies. So she changed her clothes and sat on the couch and read. But she wasn't really reading she began to think not even about the worry of her dad or the loss of her baby, her thoughts were all of Hikaru.

******************************************************************************Okay I know it's been a long Long LONG time but I'm sorry. I'm trying to get my stuff in order and I don't wanna be that author who just gives up. Like so many others I know... But anyways I really do feel bad for not updating. I promise I will not just disappear like I did. Thank you for still hangin in there for me. Oh and a Lemon is being cooked up, so all you perverts get ready! ^-^


End file.
